fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuki Tachibana/Relationships
---- Loved Ones Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya It was abundantly clear that their acquaintance started off on the wrong foot. When he approached her, he found a young woman with gorgeous silver hair balancing on a tightrope. For all the transgressions she had committed, all of the towns she willingly razed, there was still kindness in her heart. While else would she possess titles such as Hestia (ヘスティア, Hesuteia)? Regardless, she found him to be a pain and menace. Indeed, she knew a fair bit more about the guildmaster than he knew about her. She considered him a shallow prick, a perverted man-child and Bishōnen (美少年, Pretty Youth). One who wanted her only for her appearance. As far as Mizuki was concerned, there was no substance to him so she would crush him like a gnat after brushing off his offer. However, the battle would be far more interesting than she anticipated, eventually respecting his resolve as he threw every ounce of his lightning attack at her in a last ditch effort. Surprisingly, the kamikaze move was almost endearing to her, while making her wonder why she would go so far for him. Given how Nukumori willingly and incessantly disparaged him, it didn't make sense that he would pull out all the stops to make her his. Indeed, her sentiments would be further complicated by her mother's presence in her body. Having never truly left. She would ultimately be forced out by a complete exertion of Mizuki's will, leaving the girl weary and bedraggled as she carried the defeated guildmaster to a place where they could be treated. She would be ultimately persuaded to join (though Nuku believed it temporary) by the idea of his guild possessing a dragon. Fascinated by the possibility, Nukumori would make all haste to reach the entity in question. Since becoming an official member of Dawn Horizon and dismissing her foster mother entirely, Mizuki and Tetsuya's relationship has improved significantly. Most consider them to be bickering siblings in terms of their relationship, with Nukumori prone to calling him "Pretty Boy" and "Bishō" just to test his limits. Often she ponder what girl Tetsuya will set his sights on next when he is in earshot, seeing if he has the patience to remain calm. His attempts at casual flirting are typically met with light sarcasm as she continues to hone her skills. Nevertheless, she is shown to have some respect for his authority as a guildmaster, enough to continue her efforts in training so that she can retain her status as one of the few people to defeat him. Alas, neither he nor her were being completely honest with themselves. With the passing of years, she softened towards him, even if outwardly they appeared to be the same feuding siblings. More than happy to find every bit of dirt they could to incriminate the other. Nevertheless, his sudden revelation about his feelings threw her for a loop. To her it both made sense and confused. This was the boy willing to risk death to bring her to her side, even as she spat upon him. Though what particularly surprised her was that he had willingly given up his casanova ways, no longer flirting with women and girls or engaging in one night stands. It was one of the things Mizuki had relentlessly taunted him about, more than willing to place bets on what girl he would engage next. That he had done this for her was a shock to the system. Ultimately galvanizing her to find him and challenge the lad. Earning a fury as they both wore their confusion on their sleeves; it would only crystallize as they engaged in a powerful and physical display of passion. Since then, Mizuki's feelings regarding Tetsuya have changed noticeably. While still immersing herself in pestering him, it has become more light-hearted, with the teasing occasionally taking on a more physical quality. A love solidified by the one who turned her into a burning torch of euphoria. The woman accepting his proposal after things had calmed down from the peak of ecstasy that they enjoyed earlier. As of now, she can be found cuddling with him or by his side, particularly on recruiting missions. Occasionally they can be found training together, testing the limits of each other while looking for new, inventive ways to utilize their abilities. As of now, she is in the midst of planning their wedding alongside Sabrina and other female members of the guild. While also considering how she will break the news to her mother regarding her betrothal after remembering the strong opinions the goddess had regarding Tetsuya. Fortunately for her sake, her mother had the good will to step aside, especially as the little family is set to expand. Sabrina Mercury From the beginning, Sabrina has been an object of fascination for Nukumori. Hearing that there was a dragon in Dawn Horizon served as her primary motivation for even visiting the guild, considering it a once in a lifetime opportunity. One to good to pass up. Immediately the two would form a bond based upon their shared reputations, recognizing the monster and abomination mentality that rested in their respective souls. She wouldn't be surprised upon discovering that Sabrina was an old friend of her mother Pele, knowing the dragon had existed for a long time. Indeed, it was refreshing to have someone who didn't judge her after she laid her life bare before them. Who took every bit of her stride because she understood. It was a rare day for Nuku when she found such an empathetic figure. Thus, it is common to see her colluding with Sabrina about various things, namely Tetsuya and their constant bickering. One can say that regarding the actual relationship between the two, things are decidedly complicated. Part of Mizuki considers Sabrina a mother of sorts, finding a nurturing mentality within the dragon. Indeed, the dragon has been a boon for the godling's confidence. In this regard, she becomes a mentor as well, responsible for the girl's visible transformation from a pretty, effeminate young woman into a confident, sensuous adult. On her end, Sabrina respects Nukumori's power as one of a few to defeat Tetsuya in battle, particularly in a decisive manner. As a result the dragon considers Mizuki to be one of the few that can keep him safe. Some of noted that the long hours they've spent together have resulted in a growing affection for Sabrina. With one or two hinting that Nukumori has developed feelings for the dragon. Though she'll vigorously deny them while simultaneously blushing. Leaving one to suspect that there may be some truth to this allegation. At the very least, the two remain close even if Nukumori is exasperated by Sabrina's constant teasing, especially regarding the godling's subconscious quest to find someone who makes her burn hotter than her lava. The complication would come to a head following her confession to the dragon. Vehemently disagreeing with Brina's suggestion of a threesome to resolve the feelings they possessed for each other. Regardless, things were strained as she became crestfallen at the woman's rebuffs, having finally worked up the courage to confess only to be shot down. Nevertheless, they would eventually be resolved as Sabrina made it clear just how much Tetsuya loved Mizuki. The godling ultimately going to him and kindling a powerful flame between the two of them. In that regard, her earlier feelings towards Sabrina were minimized, as a new love took charge. Allowing for them to resume some of the light-heartedness of yesteryear. Though she remains furious about the peeping tom incident. In a sense, they've become rivals of sorts as they share a powerful affection for Tetsuya, even though Mizuki was chosen by him to be his wife. Regardless, the fact that Sabrina still considers the dragon slayer to be her boy-toy regularly infuriates the godling as they both display possessive tendencies towards him. Particularly as Mizuki recognizes that Sabrina would still like to incite a threesome much to the former's chagrin. Pele As with Sabrina and Tetsuya, there is a notable complexity to Mizuki's feelings regarding the powerful deity. On one hand she adores Pele, the goddess responsible for liberating her from the Bosco slave trade. The godling is thankful for all of the abilities that were imparted to her by the woman, and later learned of the wrath Pele displayed as she rooted out those responsible for enslaving her daughter. Before burning them alive and incinerating their remains. It is clear that Mizuki's penchant for the extreme when it comes to fights and battles can find its source in the higher being. Nevertheless, Pele essentially raised her from a young child onwards, allowing her to grow in the strong, competent, and beautiful woman she is today. Indeed, they still talk regularly even when hundreds or thousands of miles separate them from each other. Mizuki considering Pele to be her true mother and role model for the breath-taking prowess she displays. Realizing through later research that her mother created the continent they live on today. In that regard, she strives to not only meet her mother's excellence, but to surpass it in any way possible, hinting at another inherited trait: competitiveness. On the other hand she feels an occasional resentment for the woman. Realizing that her body had been occupied by Pele following the goddess's disappearance, learning that the entity had hitched a ride inside her for several years as Mizuki explored the world. Causing untold amounts of destruction from villages and towns to cities and regions. At one point even annihilating a country with the assistance of another. There are times where she wonders if Pele's presence influences her anarchic and massacre hungry behavior, eager to devour the continent with her lava. Eventually forcing the goddess out of her body after repeated takeovers due to the former's helicopter parenting. While agreeing with some of her sentiments regarding the aggravator, the god slayer was nevertheless displeased with being used by her. Mizuki would ultimately describe Pele as a Russian father when it come to Mizuki, naturally intimidating boys who tried to acquaint themselves with her daughter, particular playboy types like Tetsuya. Indeed, it is this that makes her so apprehensive about breaking the news to Pele that she is now engaged to the one that was the source of such maternal fury. Ludius Grande Di Suiko Daisuke Tachibana Otohime Tachibana Dawn Horizon